Assets
This page and all pages herein are For Educational Purposes Only. Weapons Melee: *Whiffle Ball Bat - Fast Swing, Mid-Range, Mid-Damage **LVL 2 - Caveman Club **LVL 3 - Energy Blade *Broomstick - Slow Swing, Long Range, High Damage **LVL 2 - Monk Staff **LVL 3 - Wizard Staff *Tennis Racquet - Mid-Swing, Low Damage, Projectile Knockback **LVL 2 - Elemental Paddle **LVL 3 - Wind Fan Energy Sword.jpeg|Energy Blade Broom.jpeg|Broom Stick MonkStaff.jpeg|Monk Staff WizardStaff.jpeg|Wizard Staff TennisRachit.jpeg|Tennis Racquet WindFan.jpeg|Wind Fan wiffleBat1.jpeg|Wiffle Ball Bat caveManClub1.jpeg|Caveman Club Projectile Ranged: *Water Gun (super soaker) - Short Range, Slows Enemies, Higher Damage the closer the target is. **LVL 2 - Elemental Spray Gun **LVL 3 - Acid Spray *Sling Shot - Long Range, Slow Rate of Fire, Low Damage **LVL 2 - Tribal Fantasy Bow **LVL 3 - Energy Light Bow *Cap Gun - Mid-Range, Explosive Shot, Mid-Damage **LVL 2 - Shrink Ray **LVL 3 - Plasma Repeater Super Soaker.jpeg|Super Soaker Elemental Spray Gun.jpeg|Elemental and Acid Spray CapGun.jpeg|Cap Gun PlasmaRepeter.jpeg|Plasma Repeter ShrinkRay.jpeg|Shrink Ray Energy Bow.jpeg|Energy Bow lightBow2.jpeg|Tribal Fantasy Bow Slingshot.jpeg|Sling Shot Thrown Ranged: *Lego Ball - Scatters on impact to create caltrops **LVL 2 - Bubble Gum Bomb - Immobilize **LVL 3 - Metal Ball - Electricity *Water Balloon - Large Splash Damage **LVL 2 - Ice Bomb - Knockdown **LVL 3 - Dark Matter Grenade - Black Hole *Tennis Ball - Long Range, Ricochet **LVL 2 - Spider Ball - Immobilize, Knockback **LVL 3 - Flubber - High Bounce Rate, Knockdown Lego Ball.jpeg|Lego Ball Gum Ball Trap.jpeg|Gum Ball MetaBall.jpeg|Metal Ball WaterBaloon.jpeg|Water Balloon IceBomb.jpeg|Ice Bomb DarkMatterGranade.jpeg|Dark Matter Tennis Ball.jpeg|Tennis Ball SpiderBall.jpeg|Spider Ball Flubber.jpeg|Flubber Traps *Slip and Slide - Slow **LVL 2 - Ice Strip - Knockdown **LVL 3 - Lava/Hot Coals Strip - Slow DoT *Sprinkler Zone - Slow, Knockback **LVL 2 - Lava Pit - Slow, DoT **LVL 3 - Electric Eel Pool - Stun, Damage *Christmas Lights - Knockdown **LVL 2 - Nitrogen Trap - Slow **LVL 3 - Electric Lines - Stun, Knockdown trap_concept_slipNSlide.jpg|Slip n Slide trap_concept_sprinkler.jpg|Sprinkler Trap trap_concept_christmasLights.jpg|Christmas lights trip wire Towers *T-ball - Short Range, Mid-Damage, Physical Damage **Elemental Damage Infusion: Fireball, Icicle, Tesla Coil tower_concept_tBall.jpg|T-ball tower_concept_tBall_fireball.jpg|Fireball tower_concept_tBall_tesla.jpg|Tesla Thrower *Sprinkler - Mid-Range, Low Damage, Physical Damage **Elemental Damage Infusion: Volcano, Blizzard, Tornado *Giant Slingshot - Long Range, High Damage, Physical Damage **Elemental Damage Infusion: Fire Ballista, Snow Roller, Electric Metal Ball Tower concept slingshot.jpg|Giant Slingshot tower_concept_ballista.jpg|Ballista tower_concept_lightning_ball.jpg|Lightning Ball Fortifications *Crates **Wooden, Milk, Metal *Nets **Volleyball, Soccer *Tables **Picnic, Cabana, Patio Snacks *Red hots *Hot cocoa *Slurpee *Junior Mints *Warheads *Lemonade Animations *Weapon *Trap *Tower *Fortification *Character **Walking **Running Sound Effects *Wind *Dinner bell *Walking *Wood creaking *Sand *Fire *Running water *Explosions *Ice Crystalizing *Lightning *Snapping bands *Arrows *Running Scripts * Main ** GUI ** Player ** AI ** Interactions ** Environment *GUI(Menu Screen) **Start Game ***Choose Level ****Tutorial ****Level 1 ****Level 2 ***back **View Collection ***Back **In Game ***Mini Map ***Imagination Meter ***Current Power Up ***Inventory ***Menu ****Resume ****Reference ****Options ****Quit ***Back **Quit *PLayer **Animations **Movement Inputs ***Directional ***Camera 3rd person ***Climbing ***Crawling ***Swinging **Attacks ***Melee ***Ranged ***Grenade **